Team Detroit
by A. R. Chwa
Summary: Episode 1 (chapters 1-4) - A new team forms in Detroit when Craig Mitchell meets the new kid that moved in from Australia and the kid sister of the most popular girl in school. Episode 2 (chapters 5-8) - Rob and Casey return to Brooklyn for Max and Sally's wedding. But what will happen when Rob comes face to face with Tina's brother?
1. Chapter 1

TEAM DETROIT – PART ONE

OPENING SCENE: A moving truck is drives up to a house in the suburbs. A tall teenage boy with dark hair is sitting on the front steps. He wears a bandanna, t-shirt, army pants, and sneakers and has a flannel shirt tied around his waist. As the truck backs in, he calls into the house.

BOY: Dad! The truck from New York is here.

The boy's father comes out of the house. After talking to the driver, he joins the boy, who helps open the back of the truck.

BOY: I still wish we could've gone to New York to get everything.

DAD: Sorry, Rob. But there just wasn't any time..or money…for us to go all the way to New York.

ROB: (grabs a box) I know. I just wish I could've seen my friends. They don't even know I'm back in the country.

DAD: (grabs a box) I guess you'll just have to write to Lenni then.

Rob frowns at his dad.

ROB: (carrying box inside) To _Hector_, Dad. Lenni doesn't write to me anymore.

Rob's father raises his eyebrows and follows him inside.

CUT TO: Mitchell's Compter Café and Repairs. A tall, blond, teenage boy is behind the counter, which is littered with various electronic parts. He's working on a circuit board and looks up when Rob comes in.

BOY: Can I help you?

ROB: I sure hope so. puts bag on the counter My laptop won't boot up takes out laptop and I have two years of work saved on it.

The boy nods as Rob puts the laptop on the counter. He looks at it and shakes his head.

BOY: You want to save the laptop…or just your files?

ROB: It's the files that are important. I got a two hundred page mystery novel on there…and really _really_ don't want to start over.

BOY: I don't blame you. File recovery is $19.95…if I can find it.

ROB: That much?

BOY: Sorry. (points to himself) Poor Craig Mitchell has to make a living.

ROB: (points to himself) And poor Rob Baker only has ten bucks.

Craig gives Rob a look. Rob sighs and gives a nod.

ROB: Guess I'm gonna have to borrow from Dad…and go out for sports.

CRAIG: Sports?

ROB: Yep. Dad _only_ loans out money with a catch. And he's been after me again to try out for baseball.

CRAIG: Ah. Well uh…would he settle for basketball?

ROB: (raises an eyebrow) Basketball?

CRAIG: Yeah. You're tall enough for it…and I'm trying out too. Made Junior Varsity last year.

ROB: (nods) Well the old man isn't too picky about _which_ sport it is. I'll give it a shot.

CRAIG: Cool. If you're free tomorrow, we can meet in the park for some practice.

ROB: (gives a nod) I guess I can do that. Thanks, Craig.

CRAIG: No sweat. You going to leave this here?

ROB: (picks up bag) Might as well. Dang thing is heavy. It'll be nice to switch to paper for a while.

Craig laughs and Rob leaves the shop.

CUT TO: The park. Craig is playing basketball as Rob comes up on a skateboard. He leans it up against the fence and hangs up his bag before joining Craig.

CRAIG: All right. You know how to play 21?

ROB: I think so. Just play to 21 points, right?

CRAIG: (passes him the ball) That's right. Let's see what you got.

Rob and Craig play for a while but Rob isn't very good.

CRAIG: Guess you don't really go for sports much.

ROB: Not really. Sports take up a lot of time…and I got books to write. And if I have to start all over again…

CRAIG: (holds ball under his arm and pats Rob on the back) Don't worry. I'll get your files back…and I'll even see if I can salvage the machine. Laptops aren't cheap.

ROB: (leans against the fence) Tell me about it. I only got that one because my folks made me move to Australia…and had to give me a BIG consolation gift.

CRAIG: (leans next to Rob) No kidding? So where are you actually from?

ROB: (crosses arms) The air force. Name the base…I've lived there. Oklahoma, Texas, Guam, Florida…

CRAIG: There's an air force base in Australia though?

ROB: No. Dad finally retired…and we were actually living in Brooklyn so he could work for the VA. But then _Mom_ got the job in Australia _just_ when I was thinking we weren't going to move around anymore.

CRAIG: Huh. I got to live in Brooklyn once too. But moved after only a couple weeks when the deal on our house fell through. Had to go back to Long Island…and moved here a year later.

ROB: Wow. Only two weeks?

CRAIG: Yep. Already started school…was just starting to make friends…whole nine yards.

ROB: And I thought I had it bad. What school were you at?

CRAIG: Hurston Middle School. Eighth grade.

ROB: Hey cool. I went there for seventh. Best year of my life.

Craig raises his eyebrows but then looks over Rob's shoulder.

CRAIG: HEY!

Rob spins around as a kid on a dirt bike takes his bag from the fence and zooms away.

ROB: HEY! COME BACK HERE!


	2. Chapter 2

TEAM DETROIT – PART TWO

OPENING: The park. Rob and Craig take off after the kid on the dirt bike who has stolen Rob's bag.

ROB: GET HIM!

They chase the kid, but lose him. Craig pants and shakes his head as Rob groans and runs his hands through his hair.

ROB: Oh _man_. (kicks a rock) Some week _I'm_ having.

CRAIG: You got important stuff in there?

ROB: My _notebooks_ are in there. Best friends I ever _had_ gave me those. And they got all my poems…my scripts…the notes for that novel in case I have to start over…

Craig shakes his head and pats Rob on the shoulder. Rob shakes his head but then spots a ball of light flying through the air. He runs after it and Craig follows him. Craig also looks at the light, gets a strange look on his face, and then looks at Rob. Rob is watching it carefully and follows it to a bush, where he pulls out a yellow notebook.

ROB: (mutters and flips through the notebook) Oh wow. Thanks a million.

CRAIG: Yeah. He should help you find the other ones. Guy must be ditching them.

Rob does a double-take and Craig gives him a look.

CRAIG: I mean…you _do_ see him…right?

ROB: Well…yeah. But…you see him too?

CRAIG: (shrugs) Just from time to time. Met him in Brooklyn.

ROB: (grins and gives a nod) I met him there too.

Rob opens the notebook

CRAIG: (reading) Just remember: Ghostwriter is with you always. Love, Tina. (looks at Rob) You knew Tina.

ROB: Yep (closes notebook) I take it you knew the others.

CRAIG: Yeah. Jamal…Alex…Alex had a sister…

ROB: Gaby.

CRAIG: And that girl who was always singing.

ROB: (sadly) Lenni. That's them. Greatest friends I ever had.

CRAIG: Yeah. Ghostwriter's a great friend too.

ROB: (nods and holds up the notebook) He sure is…and Tina's right. He hasn't forgotten about us poor slobs that had to move away.

CRAIG: Yeah. And look! (points to ball of light) Maybe he found another one.

They follow Ghostwriter, who leads them to a red notebook on the bike path. They also follow him to a green one lying under a bench and a pink one in the sand by the playground. Rob then looks around.

ROB: There's just one more.

CRAIG: (pointing) Hey! Is that your bag in the fountain?

Rob and Craig run to a fountain, where Rob's bag is in the water. Ghostwriter is hovering over it and Rob fishes it out. He opens it and let out a moan.

ROB: Aw _no. _This has _not_ been my day!

CRAIG: Uh oh.

Rob shakes his head and pulls out a purple notebook, which is completely drenched. He opens it, but everything inside has been washed away.

CRAIG: Who was that one from?

ROB: (angrily) From Lenni. Ruined…just like our friendship was.

Craig raises his eyebrows as Rob grabs his wet bag and the notebooks and storms away.

CUT TO: Central High School. Rob is angrily opening his locker as Craig shakes his head.

CRAIG: Tough break man. I guess basketball's not your thing.

ROB: It's not…and I don't really care that I didn't make the team. I'm just mad that Dad won't loan me any money now…and that dang kid took my last ten bucks. I'll _never_ get my files back at this rate.

CRAIG: Seems you're getting a rough welcome to Detroit.

ROB: Tell me about it. I'm dead broke…my computer is shot…I can't get my files back…and my favorite notebook is totally wiped out.

CRAIG: (cocks head) That was your favorite one?

ROB: (shrugs) Yeah. Had my poetry in it. And it's…all I had left.

Craig blinks but Rob just slams his locker. Craig shakes his head.

CRAIG: Well…I can still try to get the files back at least.

ROB: But I can't pay you though.

CRAIG: So you'll owe me a favor.

ROB: You would do that?

CRAIG: Sure I would. I can't have you thinking Detroit is _all_ bad.

ROB: (shakes head) I guess. Been wondering if I should've stayed in Australia.

They walk down the hall and Craig spots a pretty African-American girl in a cheerleader uniform. He gives a sigh and Rob raises his eyebrows.

ROB: Who's that?

CRAIG: Oh…um. That's uh…Cheryl Austin.

ROB: Cheryl Austin?

CRAIG: Yeah. Most popular girl in our class. Man what I wouldn't give for a date with her.

ROB: (grins) So ask her out.

CRAIG: (stares at him) Are you kidding me? I am pond scum compared to her. She probably doesn't even know what my name is.

ROB: She would if you introduced yourself.

CRAIG: (sighs) I can't. I mean…what would I _say_? And…would she even _consider_ dating a white boy like me?

ROB: (makes a face) First off, you're not a white boy, but a pink guy. Secondly, that shouldn't matter anyway. And finally, you never know what a girl is going to say until you actually come out and _ask_.

CRAIG: (gives Rob a look) Uh huh. Have _you_ ever asked out a girl before?

ROB: (frowns) I never got the chance. And I'm trying to spare _you_ the same regret that _I've_ been living with for over a year.

Craig raises his eyebrows but Rob points to Cheryl, who starts walking their direction. Rob then stands behind Craig.

ROB: Now I'm right here to back you up. Go for it, Mr. Cool.

Craig takes a deep breath as Rob gently pushes him over to Cheryl, who turns and looks at him.

CHERYL: Hey Craig.

CRAIG: Hi…Cheryl. Um…Can I ask you something?

CHERYL: Sure.

CRAIG: Well uh…I was wondering. Do you have a date for homecoming yet?

Cheryl raises her eyebrows as stares at him as he gives a nervous wince.


	3. Chapter 3

TEAM DETROIT – PART THREE

OPENING: Central High School hallway. Craig nervously looks at Cheryl, having just asked her if she has a date for homecoming.

CHERYL: (raises eyebrows) Well…no. Why do you ask?

CRAIG: I just…thought maybe... (takes deep breath) Would you go with me?

CHERYL: (gives a broad smile) Well…okay.

CRAIG: (eyes wide) You will?

CHERYL: Sure. But uh…you gotta clear it with Casey first.

CRAIG: Oh. You got a brother?

CHERYL: (rolls her eyes) No. She's my kid _sister_. But she says she has to meet anyone who wants to ask me out to see if they're good enough.

CRAIG: Oh. Well…you can bring her to the computer shop sometime.

CHERYL: Oh yeah. You work there, right?

CRAIG: Yeah. My uncle owns it and has me as the repair guy.

CHERYL: Well I'll be coming by then. See ya.

Cheryl walks off and Craig watches her with a dreamy look on his face. Rob comes up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

ROB: Now was _that_ so hard?

CRAIG: Dude. That was _terrifying_.

ROB: But what it worth it?

CRAIG: It will be if I pass the kid sister test.

ROB: Don't worry. The kid'll love you.

CRAIG: We'll see. But hey. If I do pass…you are _so_ getting your files back for _free_.

ROB: (gives a sly grin and a nod) I may just take you up on that.

Craig looks at him but Rob just winks and walks off.

CUT TO: Mitchell Computer Café and Repairs. Craig is working on another circuit board as Cheryl comes in with a younger girl. The girl looks up at Craig with her hands on her hips.

GIRL: You the guy asking out my big sister?

CHERYL: Casey!

CRAIG: That's okay. (looks at Casey) Yes…that's me.

CASEY: (rubs chin) Hmmm. I don't know.

Cheryl sighs as Rob comes in the shop.

ROB: Hey Craig. You got a computer open?

CRAIG: (points to a computer) Your favorite one is waiting for you. But are you really going to type that thing all over again?

ROB: (waves arms) Story of my life. But at least I have the notes for it.

Rob goes to use the computer and grins as Casey turns back to Craig. He then types on the computer.

ROB: (typing) _You know what to do, Ghostwriter._

Rob looks over as Casey sizes Craig up.

CASEY: (crosses her arms) Now where were we?

CRAIG: You were seeing if I'm good enough for your _fabulous_ sister to go out with.

CASEY: Flattery will get you nowhere, Pal. I'm a tough cookie.

Cheryl sighs and shakes her head but Craig laughs. He then notices a light flying about and Casey gasps. Craig peers at Casey as the light writes out a message.

GW: _You can trust Craig, Casey. He's an old friend of mine._

CRAIG: But how did…?

CASEY: (puts hands on her hips) Well, well, well. This changes everything.

CHERYL: Huh?

CASEY: (turns to Cheryl) You can date him if you want. He's cool. _Trust_ me.

Cheryl stares at her with wide eyes as she giggles and skips off to explore the shop. Cheryl then turns to Craig, who shrugs and blushes.

CRAIG: So uh…when should I come pick you up?

As Craig and Cheryl arrange their date, Casey passes Rob and sees what he's typing.

GW: _Mission accomplished._

ROB: (typing) _Thanks a lot, Ghostwriter._

CASEY: That was you?

Rob turns and looks at Casey, who has a puzzled look on her face.

ROB: I owed the guy a favor. (turns to face her) You must be Casey.

CASEY: Yeah. But how'd you know that?

ROB: I'm an old friend of your cousin, Jamal. Heard about you going to stay with him for a while.

CASEY: But…Jamal doesn't know anyone else in Detroit.

ROB: Well as far as _he_ knows I'm still in Australia.

Casey gasps and Rob gives a grin.

CASEY: You must be Rob!

ROB: I am (extends hand) A pleasure to meet you, Casey.

CASEY: (shakes his hand) Oh wow. I never thought I'd get to meet _you_. (nodding) I've heard some crazy stories.

ROB: (rolls his eyes) I bet you have.

CASEY: But…what are you doing here?

ROB: (waves a hand) Oh I just moved again. No big deal. Haven't had time to tell Hector yet.

CASEY: Oh oh! Could _I_ tell him? He said he would write to me too.

ROB: (raises eyebrows) Really?

CASEY: Yeah. He wants to have dozens of pen-pals like Alex does.

ROB: (cocks head) Does he mind that you're a girl? That was kind of an issue before.

CASEY: Well…he said he would write to me anyway. I'm not a _girly_ girl like Gaby…but a _cool_ girl like Lenni.

ROB: (sadly) Yeah. Lenni is pretty cool. Or was.

Casey peers at Rob, but he turns back to his computer.

CASEY: (nods) Do you…miss her writing to you?

ROB: (looks at her) You know about that?

CASEY: Bits and pieces. Tina said her brother didn't like her writing to you…and there was a big fight about it. Then Hector told me he was the only one writing to you anymore.

Rob sighs as Casey shakes her head.

CASEY: So what _did_ happen?

ROB: (heavily) Well…it's just like you said. Lenni's boyfriend didn't like her writing…and I didn't want to make trouble for her…so I told her I would stop.

CASEY: But…isn't she your friend?

ROB: Of course she is. She was my _best_ friend. She's the one that got me on the team in the first place.

CASEY: Really? Jamal said you met him and Alex first.

ROB: I did. But it wasn't a pleasant meeting. Alex and I almost got into a fight…and I was convinced that Jamal hated my guts. It was _Lenni_ that I was really comfortable with…especially when I was new to the team. And she was the one I worked with most of the time.

CASEY: (nods) Do you miss her?

ROB: (sighs) I do miss her. I mean…it was bad enough moving away. But not being able to write? And now the notebook is ruined on top of everything else.

CASEY: Notebook?

Rob pulls out his bag and opens it. He shows Casey four notebooks of different colors.

ROB: The team gave me these when I left. I got the notes for my book in the one from Alex (holds up the red one), short stories in Jamal's (holds up the green one), scripts in Gaby's (holds up the pink one), and I use Tina's to write to Ghostwriter (holds up the yellow one).

Rob then pulls out the wrinkled purple notebook and Casey lets out a groan.

CASEY: Oh _no_. And this one was from Lenni?

ROB: Yeah. Had two years worth of poems in here…and a message from her. And now…I have nothing. No letters…no notebook…and no hope of seeing her…or even hearing from her…ever again.

Casey looks at him, but he just sadly puts the notebooks away, setting the red and purple ones to the side.

CASEY: I'm so sorry.

ROB: Thanks…but I'll be okay. It's good to meet you Casey.

CASEY: Good to meet you too, Rob.

Rob gives a sad smile and goes back to work. Casey looks at him and then joins her sister and Craig.

CRAIG: You like the shop?

CASEY: You got a cool joint here. And a really cool friend. He knows my cousin Jamal.

CHERYL: He does?

CRAIG: Wait. You're Jamal's cousin?

CASEY: Yeah. I was staying with him in New York…but now I'm back home.

CHERYL: You know Jamal?

CRAIG: Well…yeah. I lived in Brooklyn for a while. But Rob lived there longer than I did. We both knew Jamal…and his friends.

CASEY: (eyes light up) Ah. So _that's_ the connection.

CHERYL: What?

CASEY: Never mind. Can you help me write to my pen-pal, Cheryl? I got something _real_ important to tell him.

CHERYL: Sure. We can use one of these, right Craig?

CRAIG: No problem. The one in the back is free.

They go to the computer in the back as Craig looks at Rob, shaking his head. Rob gives him a wink and puts on a pair of earphones as Craig takes out the laptop.

CRAIG: (opening the laptop) Deal is a deal.

Craig works on the laptop as Rob works on his novel, looking at his notes in the red notebook. Casey sees he has headphones on and whispers to Cheryl for a minute. Cheryl nods and peers at Rob.

CHERYL: So this girl stopped writing because of her boyfriend?

CASEY: Yeah. And that's stupid. She hangs out with Jamal and Alex and Hector. Why don't he have a problem with any of them?

CHERYL: Good question. So what do we need to do?

CASEY: Well…two things. First off, Lenni needs to send him a new notebook. The one she gave him before got wet and it had a message from her in it. We also need to get her to write to him again so he won't be so sad.

CHERYL: That won't be easy. Especially if she's still dating that guy.

CASEY: Well…she is still dating him. But she also cries anytime someone talks about Rob. Hector had to stop showing her the letters from him.

CHERYL: (rubs her chin) So she _does_ miss him. Let's see. We'd better start with telling Hector you got home okay.

CASEY: Yeah. And also that Rob is here too. He doesn't know that yet.

Cheryl types as Casey dictates.

_Dear Hector,_

_I'm back home in Detroit. I miss everyone in Brooklyn, but it's really nice to be home. And get this. Your other pen-pal is here too! Rob moved here from Australia, but hasn't had the time to tell you yet, so he said I could do it._

CASEY: Okay…now what?

CHERYL: Well…let's explain the situation about the notebook.

CASEY: Yeah. I'm not sure how it got ruined though.

CHERYL: Craig told me his bag was stolen at the park…and the thief threw the notebooks all over the place and ditched the bag in the fountain…with the last one still in it.

CASEY: So _that's_ how it got wet. So how do we write it?

CHERYL: (typing)

_Rob is having a hard time though. His bag was stolen at the park and had all his notebooks from the team in it. He found four of them, but his bag had been dumped in a fountain. It had the last one inside of it._

CASEY: But…you didn't say which one it was.

CHERYL: I'm putting that at the end…now that we have his attention. We need to describe it…and then tell him it was from Lenni. (typing)

_That notebook got wet and everything inside was blotted out or totally washed away. He lost all of the poems he's been writing for the past two years. And he also lost the message on the inside cover. The message from Lenni._

CASEY: (nods) Yeah. Like a stab in the gut.

CHERYL: What we're going for. We need him to read this letter to her.

CASEY: So let's tell him that. And also tell him _why_. If only he could see how sad he is.

CHERYL: So let's describe it.

They discreetly look over at Rob, who sighing as he works at the other station. The purple notebook sits next to him and he looks at it sadly before turning back to the red one. Casey then nods and dictates for Cheryl again.

_Hector, you should see just how sad Rob is now. He's sitting all alone at the computer shop, that wrinkled up purple notebook sitting there next to him. Every time he looks at it, you can almost see tears. A big tall guy like that shouldn't be crying._

CASEY: Now for what we want him to do.

CHERYL: And also _why_.

_Isn't there some way, any way at all, for Lenni to send him another one? I can tell that he really misses her. And I say it's silly that she can hang out with you and Alex and Jamal but can't write to Rob. He's her friend too and he's part of the team._

CHERYL: I still say it's funny how you guys call yourselves a team.

CASEY: Well we _are_ a team…and Rob said Lenni was the one who got him to join since he was more comfortable with her than with Jamal or Alex. And she was the one he worked with the most.

CHERYL: So let's say that. (typing)

_It was Lenni who brought him into the team in the first place. He was comfortable with her and they worked well together._

CHERYL: All right. What else did he say?

CASEY: That now…he's lost everything. He doesn't get letters, he lost the notebook, and now he doesn't think he'll ever see or hear from her ever again. And she was his _best_ friend!

Cheryl nods and types again.

_And now the poor guy doesn't have anything from his best friend. No letters, no notebook, and no chance of ever seeing her or hearing from her again._

CHERYL: All right. Anything else?

CASEY: Let me.

Cheryl lets Casey type out the last part.

_Please talk to Lenni, Hector. You can read this to her so she understands what's going on. And please write back right away. We're all counting on you._

_Your friend,_

Casey nods and checks over her shoulder. Rob is still working so Cheryl prints out the letter. Casey signs it and nods.

CASEY: Here goes nothing.

CUT TO: A loft in Brooklyn. A teenage girl wearing a striped hat and a leather jacket plays a keyboard. An Asian teenage boy in jeans and a t-shirt jams on an electric guitar. As they finish the set, there's a knock on the door.

GIRL: Who is it?

VOICE: It's Hector.

The girl opens the door and a shorter Puerto Rican boy comes in. He has a letter in his hand and waves to the other boy.

HECTOR: Tina's waiting downstairs.

BOY: All right. But it was a lot easier when _Alex_ would walk her home.

GIRL: You know how it is. They're just friends now…and she doesn't want him getting any ideas.

BOY: He probably has ideas anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, Lenni.

GIRL: Bye.

The boy leaves the loft and Lenni closes the door. Hector sits at the counter and grips the letter. Lenni notices it and looks at him.

LENNI: What's that?

HECTOR: Oh this? (holds up letter) I just got it from Casey. It uh…has a message for you.

LENNI: Oh. (blinks) What is it?

HECTOR: Well uh…it's kind of easier if I just read it.

Lenni shrugs and grabs a Snapple from the fridge. She sits down and drinks from it as Hector takes out the letter and clears his throat.

HECTOR: (reading) _Dear Hector…I'm back home in Detroit. I miss everyone in Brooklyn, but it's really nice to be home. And get this. Your other pen-pal is here too!_

Lenni suddenly coughs on her drink. Hector sighs and passes her a tissue. She wipes her face and stares at him.

LENNI: What? Rob is in _Detroit_?

HECTOR: I guess. He does move a lot.

Lenni stares as Hector continues.

HECTOR: (reading) _Rob moved here from Australia, but hasn't had the time to tell you yet, so he said I could do it. He's having a hard time though. His bag was stolen at the park and had all his notebooks from the team in it._

LENNI: What? He lost his notebooks?

HECTOR: You want me to read it or not?

LENNI: (sighs) Sorry. Go on.

HECTOR: (adjusts letter and continues reading) _He found four of them, but his bag had been dumped in a fountain. It had the last one inside of it. That notebook got wet and everything inside was blotted out or totally washed away. He lost all of the poems he's been writing for the past two years. And he also lost the message on the inside cover._

Hector looks at Lenni, who swallows hard.

LENNI: But…but which one was it?

HECTOR: (sighs and looks at her) The one from you, Lenni. It was the one…he got from you.

Lenni looks horrified as Hector sighs and looks down at the letter.


	4. Chapter 4

TEAM DETROIT – PART FOUR

OPENING: A loft in Brooklyn. Lenni stares at Hector, her face pale and her mouth open. Hector sighs and looks down at the letter he's holding.

HECTOR: (reading)_ The message from Lenni._

Hector looks at Lenni, who closes her eyes and shakes her head. Hector then takes a deep breath and keeps reading.

HECTOR: (reading)_ Hector, you should see just how sad Rob is now. He's sitting all alone at the computer shop, that wrinkled up purple notebook sitting there next to him. Every time he looks at it, you can almost see tears. A big tall guy like that shouldn't be crying. _

Hector holds the letter out.

HECTOR: Wow. Rob is actually crying?

LENNI: (frowns) Well can you _blame _him? I mean…stuff you write down can't be replaced.

HECTOR: Yeah. But…you remember what you wrote to him…don't you?

LENNI: (swallows hard) Yeah but…it hasn't turned out to be true.

HECTOR: What do you mean?

LENNI: Hector…I wrote _Friends are Forever_ in that notebook.

Hector bites his lip and Lenni shakes her head.

LENNI: (whispering) What have I done? How could I have done this to him? (shakes her head) He must _hate_ me.

HECTOR: Um…I don't think he'd be crying…if he hated you.

LENNI: Did…did she say anything else?

HECTOR: Well…here's what she thinks you should do. (reads) _Isn't there some way, any way at all, for Lenni to send him another one? I can tell that he really misses her._

LENNI: Well…I could but…

She looks at Hector, who frowns and continues reading, his voice growing more and more emphatic as he does.

HECTOR: (reading) _And I say it's silly that she can hang out with you and Alex and Jamal but can't write to Rob. He's her friend too and he's part of the team. It was Lenni who brought him into the team in the first place. He was comfortable with her and they worked well together. And now the poor guy doesn't have anything from his best friend. No letters, no notebook, and no chance of ever seeing her or hearing from her ever again._

Lenni's mouth drops open as Hector glances at her.

HECTOR: (reading more gently) _Please talk to Lenni, Hector. You can read this to her so she understands what's going on. And please write back right away. We're all counting on you. Your friend, Casey._

Hector pauses and slowly folds up the letter. He nervously looks at Lenni, who blinks a few times. She slowly gets a determined look on her face and nods.

LENNI: (getting up) Let's go.

HECTOR: Go? Go where?

LENNI: (grabbing her bag) To get Rob a new notebook, of course.

HECTOR: (getting up) Well…okay. But what about…you know…your boyfriend?

LENNI: (glaring at Hector) What about him?

HECTOR: (nervously) Well…I dunno. He uh…didn't like you writing to Rob.

LENNI: (holds up a finger) If he doesn't like it, that's _his_ problem. Rob is my _friend_ and I never should have stopped writing to begin with!

Lenni storms out of the loft and Hector gives a nod and holds up the letter.

HECTOR: (grinning) Nice work, Casey. Mission Accomplished.

CUT TO: Mitchell's Computer Café and Repairs. Craig is passing Rob a few discs.

ROB: Man…I really owe you for this.

CRAIG: You owe me nothing. I got my date my Cheryl, remember?

ROB: Well I had a little help from Ghostwriter for that.

CRAIG: So did I. He helped me find that book of yours so I could get it off the hard drive. Sure wish I could salvage your machine though.

ROB: Hey man, don't worry about it. So long as I have the file, I can keep working on it on one of these until I get a new one. It's not like all those _poems_ that got lost.

Rob puts the disc in his bag and Craig notices the purple notebook.

CRAIG: You still carry that around?

ROB: (sighs) Yeah. Really need to get a new one but…I just can't do it. Lenni gave me this…and it's all…I got left.

Craig bites his lip as Cheryl and Casey come in. Casey has a flat package and puts it on the counter.

ROB: What's that?

CASEY: Hector sent me this, but it's actually for you. He doesn't have your new address yet.

ROB: What is it?

Casey shrugs as Rob takes the package and opens it. A purple notebook is inside.

ROB: What the…you told him about that?

CASEY: Well _yeah_. Don't you need a new one?

ROB: But…but it was from Lenni.

CASEY: I know. Who do you think got you this one?

Rob's eyes widen as he opens the notebook. The inside cover has a message.

ROB: (reading) _FRIENDS ARE __STILL_ _FOREVER! Love, Lenni_

Rob turns to Casey, who bites her lip.

ROB: (aghast) You wrote to Lenni?

CASEY: (innocently) No. I wrote to Hector…and he uh…read the letter to Lenni.

Rob stares at her in disbelief. Craig looks at the notebook and points to it.

CRAIG: Hey look. There's something on the first page.

Rob turns back to the notebook and sees a letter is written on the first page.

ROB: (reading emotionally)

_Dear Rob,_

_I am so, so sorry about what happened to your notebook. I simply had to get you another one so you can write your poems again. They're still in your head and in your heart. You just need to get them out and back onto paper._

_And please, please forgive me Rob. I never should have stopped writing to you. I should have remembered my own song. Nothing is going to stop the love of friends. But it's going to be all right. I won't let anything come between us ever again. I just hope you're willing to send me your new address so I can write to you directly. If not, I'm not afraid to go into stalker mode until you do._

_Please write to me, Rob. Let me read your beautiful words again._

_Love,_

_Lenni_

Rob tears up and pulls the bandanna from his head to dry his eyes. Casey almost laughs.

CASEY: Big guy is crying again.

CHERYL: Casey!

Rob shakes his head and kneels down to face Casey.

ROB: (puts a hand on her shoulder) Casey…us big guys…are still soft on the inside. And this is the most beautiful thing _anyone_ has ever done for me. Thank you.

CASEY: You're welcome.

Rob smiles and gives her a hug. Casey giggles as he picks her up and puts her down again.

ROB: And if there's anything…absolutely anything I can do for you…

CASEY: Anything?

ROB: Anything. Just you name it.

Casey nods and looks at Rob's skateboard. She looks at Rob, who raises an eyebrow.

CUT TO: The Park. Casey is riding the skateboard with Rob jogging after her. Craig and Cheryl sit on a bench and laugh.

ROB: That's it! Bend your knees. Arms out. And turn!

CASEY: I did it!

ROB: You're doing great! Keep going!

CHERYL: We're going to have to get her one now.

CRAIG: At least she'll be able to ride it. I got in-line skates once and they're still in my closet. Never got the hang of the dang things.

Cheryl laughs as Casey stops in front of them and Rob catches up to her, panting.

ROB: You're getting the hang of it, Kid.

CASEY: Thanks. Now I have something _really_ cool to write to Hector about. Unless _you_ want to do it.

ROB: Oh, you can write to him. I'm sending something to someone else.

CASEY: Really? What are you sending to her?

ROB: Now how'd you know it was a girl?

CASEY: Just a lucky guess. You _do_ need to thank her for the new notebook.

ROB: Yeah. But I still can't believe you wrote to them about that.

CASEY: I _had_ to Rob. You were so sad. And Cheryl helped me, so you owe her one too.

CHERYL: Hey!

ROB: Oh she did, huh?

CASEY: It might not have worked if I wrote it by myself. Cheryl knew how to get the point across.

Cheryl blushes and then lets out a gasp. A light streams out of Rob's bag and spells out a message.

CHERYL: (clings to Craig) What is that!?

CRAIG: It's okay. Just watch.

GW: _CHERYL CARES FOR OTHERS._

CHERYL: Cheryl cares for others?

CASEY: Yeah…like how you helped Rob…and also the way you helped Mom get better.

CHERYL: But…but what's doing that?

ROB: Ghostwriter's doing it. And now…he's allowing you to see him.

Cheryl gasps as the message changes.

GW: _WAY TO COME TOGETHER TEAM DETROIT!_

CASEY: All right! A new team!

CHERYL: A…team?

CRAIG: Yeah. Like Jamal and his friends in Brooklyn. They can see Ghostwriter too…and they're a team.

ROB: puts out his hand And now _we're _a team.

Casey smiles and puts her hand on Rob's. Craig also puts his hand in and Cheryl timidly puts hers in too. Ghostwriter lights on the top of it and they cheer together.

ALL: GHOOOOOSTWRITER!


	5. Chapter 5

THE WEDDING – PART ONE

OPENING: Mead High School. Lenni Frazier is at her locker when Victor Torres comes up to her. She turns around and gasps as he pulls out a bouquet of flowers.

LENNI: What is this?

VICTOR: (takes out a card and clears throat to read)

_When wounds have been healed and a friendship restored_

_ Think not of the past but what lies ahead._

_ Be the friend that I know you are_

_ For all is forgiven._

_My words will come as they did before_

_And I shall wait for yours._

LENNI: Is…is that from Rob?

VICTOR: Well I sure didn't write it.

Lenni sighs and takes the flowers, tears coming to her eyes. Victor sighs and hands her a tissue.

LENNI: (wiping her eyes) Thanks.

VICTOR: No sweat. Now are you going to write to him or what?

LENNI: Well…I put a letter in the notebook I sent. I uh…guess he got it.

VICTOR: He did. (hands her the card) And he had to leave the new address and phone number when he ordered these.

LENNI: (raises her eyebrows) A phone number too?

VICTOR: Well it was a special order, what with the poem and everything.

Lenni nods as the bell rings.

VICTOR: Gotta go. Track practice.

LENNI: Well…thanks Victor.

VICTOR: No sweat.

Victor leaves as Lenni looks at the card, shaking it.

CUT TO: Lenni's loft. Lenni comes home and finds her father is dressed up and pacing the room. He raises his eyebrows when he sees her carrying flowers.

MAX: Those from Tuan?

LENNI: No. They're from Rob. He uh…wants to write again.

MAX: (nods) Good. Cuz it'd be terribly awkward if Rob showed up for the wedding and you weren't speaking to each other.

LENNI: (relieved) I know. But Sally still has to say _yes_ tonight.

MAX: You think she'll turn me down?

LENNI: Course not Dad. Can I see the ring again?

MAX: (takes out a ring box) Feast your eyes.

Lenni giggles as Max shows her a beautiful diamond ring. Max then looks at his watch.

MAX: Time to go pick up Sally. There's food for you in the oven. (kisses her head)

LENNI: I'll want details. But hey Dad?

MAX: Yes?

LENNI: Do you think…I could call Rob?

MAX: You got his number?

LENNI: He uh…had to leave it when he ordered the flowers. And I want to thank him.

MAX: (nods) You should thank him. But isn't he in Australia?

LENNI: Oh right. He moved again Dad. He's in Detroit.

MAX: Oh. Well that's still long-distance but at least it's not international. Keep it under thirty minutes, okay?

LENNI: Okay Dad. Good luck!

Max gives a smile and leaves. Lenni looks at her watch and sighs.

LENNI: I should wait until after dinner.

CUT TO: The Baker Residence. Rob is finishing his dinner and wipes his mouth.

ROB: May I be excused?

DAD: You may. Did you finish your homework?

ROB: Yessir. (getting up) Just have a brand-new empty notebook that just _begging_ for some poetry.

MOM: (laughs) I'm glad she sent you another one.

ROB: I'm just glad she's _writing _again.

Rob's parents look at each other as Rob pushes his chair in. He looks over as the phone rings.

ROB: I'll get it. (picks up phone) Baker residence. Lenni?

LENNI: (shyly) Hi Rob. I uh…got your flowers today.

ROB: (rubs back of his neck) Oh. Right. Guess that's how you got my number.

LENNI: Yeah. I um…just wanted to thank you.

ROB: (sighs) Lenni…thank _you_. You have no idea…

LENNI: I have _some_ idea, Rob. Casey was pretty direct in that letter.

ROB: (frowns) So I heard. Never knew that kid was so sneaky.

LENNI: She's probably just getting warmed up.

ROB: I've been duly warned several times. Had to babysit her during the homecoming dance.

LENNI: You were babysitting during the dance?

ROB: Well I set Craig up with her sister in exchange for him getting my novel off a busted laptop. They had a great time.

LENNI: Craig?

ROB: Yeah. Seems he's an old friend of yours. Lived in Brooklyn for about two weeks…and uh…sees the same thing we do.

LENNI: Oh _wow_. I didn't know he was in Detroit. Last I heard he moved to Long Island.

ROB: That's what he said. Only stayed there a year…and then moved here.

LENNI: And you found out you could both see Ghostwriter?

ROB: Not at first. My laptop went bust when we moved, so I went to his computer shop to get my files off of it. Seems he's good at that sort of thing.

LENNI: He is. He helped clear Jamal when he was accused of burning down Brinker's store. Found out ol' Brinker was making illegal copies of videos.

ROB: Ah. So that's how he met you guys.

LENNI: Well that's what got him on the team. Jamal actually knew him already. He was trying to play basketball with Momo, but Momo didn't like him.

ROB: The dry cleaning guy?

LENNI: Same guy. Jamal talked Momo into a one on one game with Craig…and Craig _almost_ won. He and Momo were friends after that…and that's why he owed Jamal a favor.

ROB: Right. (looks over at his parents) He says he met G.W. at a party at your place.

LENNI: He did. Ghostwriter moved the words around on the cake…and he joined the team and everything. Then a _week_ later we find out he's moving back to Long Island.

ROB: That's what he said. The deal on their house fell through. But he would still see G.W. from time to time. Figured that out when he was helping me look for my notebooks.

LENNI: Oh. He was with you…when you lost them?

ROB: Yeah. This punk on a bike stole my bag. Took my money and threw the notebooks everywhere. G.W. found four of them…but it was Craig that found my bag…in the fountain.

Rob falls silent as Lenni sighs.

LENNI: I'm so sorry, Rob.

ROB: (quietly) It's okay. I mean…I got the new one.

LENNI: Yeah. And in a way…it's good that it happened. Otherwise Casey wouldn't have written that letter.

ROB: I guess. Still can't believe the kid did that.

LENNI: I can't believe she did either. It was pretty eloquent for a nine-year-old.

ROB: Well her sister helped her out with it. Seems Cheryl's a pretty good writer herself.

LENNI: Same one going out with Craig?

ROB: Yep. I owed them all big time…so I offered to babysit.

LENNI: (giggles) Cool. What'd you wind up doing with Casey?

ROB: I'm teaching her to ride a skateboard.

LENNI: Really?

ROB: Well I owe her too…and that's what she asked for. We had to go in and play Scrabble once it got dark though.

LENNI: Who won?

ROB: Aw, G.W. wound up winning. He's tough competition.

LENNI: (giggles) Yeah he is. Well I can't talk much longer. Dad only gave me 30 minutes. He's out on a date with Sally.

ROB: He's still seeing Sally?

LENNI: Yes. And he's _proposing_ tonight.

ROB: Are you serious?

LENNI: Yep. I helped him pick out the ring. You uh…might get a wedding invitation.

ROB: Why would they invite me?

LENNI: Rob. Sally _loved_ you. You were the best of her poetry students.

ROB: I was also one of the most irritating since I didn't want her to read what I was working on.

LENNI: I know right? But how was she going to help you improve your writing if you didn't let her _read_ it?

ROB: Well I finally came around after the tunnel incident. I mean, it was dumb enough that I turned down help from you guys, so why should I turn away help from Sally?

LENNI: I know. And…you _would_ come to the wedding…right?

ROB: Of course I would. I've been trying to get back to Brooklyn for years. I want to see everyone.

LENNI: (smiles) The team would love to see you too.

Rob nods and looks at his watch.

ROB: I uh…better let you go Lenni.

LENNI: Okay. I'll be sending a letter soon.

ROB: (smiles) It'll be great getting one again. Bye Lenni.

LENNI: Bye Rob.

Rob sighs and hangs up the phone. His parents smile at each other.

DAD: How's Lenni?

ROB: She's good. Her dad is proposing to Miss Lewis.

DAD: The lady from the poetry reading?

ROB: Yeah. And uh…if she says yes…they might invite me to the wedding.

Rob's father raises his eyebrows and looks at his mother, who nods.

MOM: Isn't she the one that did that garden project?

ROB: She was. Met Lenni's dad because he was going to do a concert there. That was around the time we found those barrels though.

MOM: (nods) Oh yes. I remember how upset you were about that.

ROB: (frowns) I was also upset when you guys didn't let me go see it before we moved.

DAD: (sighs) I know. But there simply wasn't time.

ROB: (crosses his arms) Uh huh. But I _would_ finally get to see the garden if you let me go to this wedding. It might even be held there.

DAD: (peers at him) Is that your game?

ROB: Just sayin'. It'd be great to go back to the only place that ever felt like _home_.

Rob's parents look at each other and his father gives a wry smile.

DAD: Well you know…it is track season.

CUT TO: Mitchell's Computer Café and Repairs. Rob is showing Craig the wedding invitation as Cheryl and Casey come in.

CASEY: Did you get invited too?

ROB: Yep. You mean…they invited you?

CASEY: Yeah. Grandma had me volunteer in the garden…and I helped Gaby with the rabbits. Miss Lewis was real nice.

ROB: (smiles) She's a great lady. I met her through the poetry workshop. Dad says I can go to the wedding now since I made the track team.

CRAIG: Why is it always sports?

ROB: (rolls eyes) That's just how he is.

CASEY: Well Mom says I can go too…and stay with Grandma.

CHERYL: But she's not sure about how we'll get her there. I have camp that week.

ROB: Well she can just come along with me. I'll probably take the bus.

CASEY: Awesome! Road trip!

ROB: (holds up a finger) But no joking around on the bus. Save it for Jamal.

CASEY: (nods) Oh I _will_.

Rob nods and goes to use a computer. Cheryl looks at Casey, who gives an evil grin.

CASEY: I might also save some for Lenni's boyfriend. He's gonna have competition.


	6. Chapter 6

THE WEDDING – PART TWO

Opening Scene: The bus depot in Brooklyn. Jamal is waiting with his father and lets out a laugh. Rob comes off the bus, carrying several bags in one hand, and a sleeping Casey over his shoulder.

JAMAL: (walking over) Looks like you could use a hand.

MR. JENKINS: (takes Casey) I'll take this.

ROB: Thanks Mr. Jenkins.

JAMAL: (takes the bags) So how was the trip?

ROB: Jamal…I have never heard so many jokes in my entire life. I was so _relieved_ when she finally conked out around Cleveland.

JAMAL: (laughs) I know all too well, my man.

Jamal and Rob do the Ghostwriter handshake as they make their way to the car.

CUT TO: Tina's Tailor Shop. Tina is helping her mother open the shop.

TINA: Now don't forget. You said I could have off this afternoon to help with the wedding.

MA: I won't forget, Tina. It isn't often one of you is willing to get up early to help open.

Tina smiles and sees Rob coming, a garment bag over his shoulder.

TINA: (gasping) ROB!

ROB: Hey Tina. (takes down bag) How's it going?

TINA: Going great. You here for the wedding?

ROB: Yep. But I've kind of grown a few inches since I wore this last.

MA: Let me see.

Tina's mother takes out the tan suit and nods.

MA: Well hopefully there's enough material for us to take this out for you. (hands suit to Tina) Take this in the back and I'll get his measurements.

TINA: (takes suit) Okay Ma.

CUT TO: The back room. Tina hangs up the suit and fills out a card with Rob's name. Tuan comes in, sipping tea and notices the name on the card.

TUAN: Rob Baker?

TINA: (turns out startled) Oh! Uh…good morning.

TUAN: Morning. (peers at Tina) This the same guy Lenni writes to.

TINA: Well…yes. He's here for the wedding.

TUAN: He is?

TINA: Well he knew Sally from the poetry workshop.

Tuan nods and looks out the window.

TUAN: That guy there?

TINA: (nervously) Um…yeah.

Tuan sighs and looks at Tina.

TUAN: I want to talk to him.

CUT TO: The park. Casey grins as she spots Hector coming down the sidewalk on in-line skates. She's standing on a skateboard and leans over.

CASEY: Three…two…one.

Casey kicks off and speeds down the hill. Hector sees her and laughs.

HECTOR: (skating with her) Hey! Where'd you come from?

CASEY: From Detroit, of course. See if you can catch me!

Casey speeds off and Hector chases her. Jamal sits on a bench laughing as Alex joins him.

ALEX: Wow. I knew Casey was coming back…but when did she get a skateboard?

JAMAL: It's Rob's. He taught her to ride it since she sent that letter.

ALEX: He did huh? (sits down) Maybe that's why Hector asked to use my skates.

JAMAL: Those are yours?

ALEX: Yeah. Got 'em for my 13th birthday…but never got the hang of the dang things. Hector has to wear three pairs of socks to get 'em to fit.

JAMAL: Interesting. (rubs chin) He uh…doesn't seem to think girls are _gross_ anymore.

ALEX: I've noticed that. (grins) He still has me go over his letters to Rob…but doesn't want me reading the ones to _Casey_ for some reason.

JAMAL: Well Rob is kind of picky about spelling and grammar. Corrects everything _I _write to him…and that's in an internet chat room.

ALEX: Yeah. I bet you can chat more often now that he's in Detroit.

JAMAL: You would think so. But he's hanging out with ol' Craig a lot more…and went out for track.

ALEX: Oh yeah. He had to do that so his dad would let him come to the wedding. I told Victor about it…and he just about flipped his lid.

JAMAL: Well Victor's the one that got him into track to begin with. Must be why he picked that one.

Alex nods and looks at Jamal.

ALEX: Didn't Rob come up with Casey?

JAMAL: Yeah. They got in last night.

ALEX: Where is he then?

JAMAL: Went to Tina's. Had to get his suit fitted.

ALEX: (raises his eyebrows) Um…he went to Tina's?

JAMAL: (sighs) Yes. I uh…warned him that her brother might be there…but he said it might be good to meet the guy.

ALEX: (nods) Well…maybe it would be. But Tina says her brother is _crazy_ jealous of Rob. That's why he didn't like Lenni writing to him.

JAMAL: I know. But that's all the more reason they should meet. That way Tuan can see that Rob is just an old friend.

ALEX: I guess so. But…

JAMAL: But…what?

ALEX: Jamal…you know as well as I do…that there was a _lot_ more than just _friendship_ between Rob and Lenni.

JAMAL: (sighs) There _was_. But that doesn't mean there is _now_.

ALEX: Don't be so sure. (crosses arms) He was sending her letters…and is sending them again. And Rob writes like a _pro_.

Jamal gives a worried nod as Alex shakes his head and they watch Hector chasing Casey around the park.

CUT TO: Tina's kitchen. Rob sips his tea as Tuan looks at him and gives a sigh.

TUAN: I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have told Lenni she couldn't write to you.

ROB: (nods) Thanks. I uh…kind of get why you did though. I wouldn't want a strange guy writing to _my _girl…if I had one.

TUAN: (gives him a look) But you do.

Rob gets a puzzled look on his face and Tuan shakes his head.

TUAN: Rob…Lenni isn't my girl. She's yours.

Rob's eyes grow wide as Tuan sips his tea.

ROB: But…what?

TUAN: She's yours. She always has been. It's just that you happened to move away.

ROB: But…but how can…how is that even possible?

TUAN: Well all I know is this. (holds up a finger) From the minute I started going out with Lenni, I could tell her mind was on someone else. And I didn't know who it was…until the day she got a letter from you.

Rob swallows as Tuan shakes his head.

TUAN: (emphatically) Her eyes lit up like fireworks. Her smile…was brighter than the sun. points at him And from what I've heard, you're a very talented writer.

ROB: Yeah but…but I didn't write anything that…I mean…

TUAN: I'm not _blaming_ you. All I'm saying is that there was _something _in those letters that made Lenni shine. And try as I might, it was something you had that I didn't.

ROB: (swallows hard) And…that's why you wanted them to stop?

TUAN: (sighs) Yes. But that didn't work now, did it?

Rob looks nervous as Tuan gives a grin and sips his tea.

CUT TO: Lenni's loft. Lenni and Gaby are helping Sally making party favors.

SALLY: You know…I didn't think having a _small_ wedding in the garden would be so much work.

LENNI: You're kind of popular, Sally. Everyone wants to come.

GABY: And everyone wants to help too.

SALLY: Which I _really_ appreciate.

They smile as someone knocks on the door. Lenni gets up and opens it.

LENNI: (gasping) ROB!

ROB: (carrying several garment bags) Hey. Um…Tina sent these over from the tailor shop.

Lenni steps back to let him in as Sally takes the bags.

SALLY: I'm so glad you made it.

GABY: Did Casey come too?

ROB: Yep. She's using my skateboard to chase Hector all over the park. And he says he doesn't like _girls_.

LENNI: He's growing up, Rob. Looks like you have too.

ROB: Why I went to Tina's. I'm gonna need a whole three inches added to my jacket…and three and a half to my pants.

GABY: You using the same suit you wore to the Lana Barnes thing?

ROB: It's kind of the only one I have. But I switched out the tie for my school one.

LENNI: You wear a tie to school?

ROB: (makes a face) It was part of the uniform in Australia. But at least nobody _gagged_ me with it.

Gaby and Lenni giggle as Sally comes over with her purse.

SALLY: I've got to get to the bakery to check on the cake.

GABY: (checks her watch) I gotta go too. It's my turn to watch the register in the store. You can help Lenni with the favors, right Rob?

ROB: (shrugs) Sure.

Gaby and Sally go out as Rob sits with Lenni on the sofa.

ROB: What're we doing here?

LENNI: Well we just have to put these in the bags…and tie them with the ribbons…like this.

Lenni shows Rob what to do and they start putting the favors together. Lenni then gives him a look.

LENNI: You uh…didn't see _Tuan_ when you were at Tina's, did you?

ROB: I just had tea with him.

LENNI: (raises eyebrows) You had _tea_?

ROB: (shrugs) Kind of an Eastern thing. Got used to it in Australia. (looks at her) He's a cool guy.

LENNI: (nods) Yeah. I guess. I'm still a little mad at him though.

ROB: Lenni, it's fine. He apologized.

LENNI: (firmly) Good. Dating or not, he has no business saying I can't write to my own friends.

Rob bites his lip as he looks at the favor he's putting together.

ROB: Am I just a friend?

Lenni looks at him and he fidgets with his hands.

LENNI: Of course you're a friend.

ROB: That wasn't what I asked.

Lenni gets a nervous look on her face as Rob slowly turns to her, putting the favor down and taking her hands. He then looks her in the eye and takes a deep breath.

ROB: Lenni…tell me the truth. Am I more than a friend to you?

Lenni bites her lip as Rob continues looking at her.


	7. Chapter 7

THE WEDDING – PART THREE

OPENING SCENE: Lenni's loft. Rob grips Lenni's hands as she nervously meets his gaze.

ROB: Am I more than a friend to you?

Lenni swallows and closes her eyes, which start filling with tears. Rob sighs and pulls her into an embrace as she bursts out sobbing.

ROB: I'm sorry, Lenni.

LENNI: Rob…

Rob holds her tight, his own eyes tearing up as he rubs her back.

ROB: It's all right, Lenni. It's okay.

Lenni sits up, sniffing. Rob wipes her tears with his fingers. Lenni reaches up and puts her hand on his face. They both close their eyes and rest their foreheads together.

LENNI: (emotionally) I'm sorry, Rob.

ROB: Lenni…it's fine. I just…I don't understand how this happened.

Lenni sighs and looks at him.

LENNI: Your letters, Rob.

Rob swallows as Lenni shakes her head.

LENNI: They were just…so beautiful. I would read them over and over…and it was almost like you were still here.

Rob's eyes grow wider as Lenni strokes his face.

LENNI: Your letters stole my heart, Rob. I tried to get it back…but I just…couldn't do it.

ROB: (stammers) I…I didn't mean to…

LENNI: (softly) I know you didn't. It just…happened.

Rob bites his lip as she draws closer, their noses almost touching.

CUT TO: The bodega. Gaby is searching for something in her bag when Max comes in.

MAX: (grabs a basket) Did you lose something?

GABY: (still searching) I think I left my memo pad up at your place.

MAX: (getting groceries) Well I'm headed up there. I'll see if Lenni found it.

GABY: Well I could just go up with you if Alex would hurry up.

Max laughs and gets more groceries as Alex walks in with Hector.

ALEX: So you finally caught her?

HECTOR: Finally. She's awfully fast on that thing.

ALEX: Uh huh. You _sure_ there's nothing going on?

HECTOR: What? No! She doesn't even live here!

ALEX: Riiiiight.

Hector makes a face as Alex laughs. Max brings his basket to the counter and Gaby rings up his groceries.

GABY: (to Alex) Can you watch the register for _just _a minute? I want to see if I left my memo pad upstairs.

ALEX: (goes over to the register) Okay Gab. But you come _right_ back down. Hector and I have stuff to do.

MAX: I'll make sure she does. (pays for the groceries)

CUT TO: Lenni's loft. Rob and Lenni are holding each other on the sofa, their noses almost touching.

ROB: (nervously) Lenni I…

Lenni sighs and starts pulling away, but Rob quickly touches her face again.

ROB: Wait.

Lenni looks at him and he swallows hard, pulling her closer. Lenni shyly draws near again and closes her eyes. Rob is trembling as he just barely touches her lips with his own. Lenni gently kisses him back, stroking his face. Rob is shaking as Lenni keeps kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He puts one arm out to steady himself but keeps one around her.

ROB: Lenni…

LENNI: (still kissing him) Rob…

Lenni swings her legs around, sitting on Rob's lap as she continues to kiss him. Rob nervously puts his other arm around her as he starts to kiss her back. He gives a start when Lenni slips her tongue into his mouth, but finds himself doing the same. They don't even notice when Max walks in with Gaby and they both gasp.

MAX: Lenni!

Lenni gasps and jumps up as Rob falls off the sofa and onto the floor. Gaby claps a hand over her mouth as everyone stares in surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

THE WEDDING – PART FOUR

OPENING SCENE: Rob is sitting on the floor by the sofa as Lenni stands next to him. Max and Gaby are in the doorway, staring with wide eyes. Gaby regains her composure first and grabs her memo pad from the counter.

GABY: Found it! I'll be going now…

MAX: Gaby…

Gaby stops as Max peers at Lenni.

MAX: Take Lenni with you.

Lenni swallows and walks slowly over to Gaby. Gaby gives a nod and they both leave and close the door. Rob timidly gets up from the floor and rubs the back of his neck.

MAX: Now then. Care to explain what's going on in here?

ROB: I uh…I was asking Lenni…if I was just a friend…or not…Sir.

MAX: I see. And it seems the answer is that you're _not_.

Rob gives a nod as Max gives a smile.

MAX: It's high time she admitted it too.

ROB: (looks up) Sir?

Max gives a laugh and goes over to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

MAX: Rob, Rob. Lenni was smitten with you from the time you met.

Rob stares at him with wide eyes.

ROB: She…was?

MAX: I'm her _father_, Rob. And I could tell she had her eye on this shy new kid that was helping her win that comic book contest.

Rob bites his lip as Max puts the rest of the groceries away. Max then looks at his watch and nods.

MAX: Now then. How about you come with me to the garden and help me get stuff set up?

ROB: Yes Sir.

MAX: (rolls eyes) Max, Rob. _Please_ call me Max.

ROB: (sighs) Sorry. Force of habit.

MAX: I know. (pats him on the back) Ran into your dad once at parent-teacher conferences. Asked him why his kid was always at my place…and he offered to ship you off to military school.

ROB: Oh he's been saying that for years.

CUT TO: The Community Garden. Everyone watches as Max and Sally are married and come back down the aisle. The team helps move the chairs as Max's band starts playing for the dance. Max dances with Sally while Lenni dances with Mr. Fernandez. Rob watches from one side and Gaby comes up next to him.

GABY: You need to go and cut in so Papa can dance with Mama.

ROB: (looks at her) You uh…sure it should be me?

Rob looks over at Tuan, who's talking to Tina. Gaby shakes her head.

GABY: Do you _want_ me to tell everyone what I saw yesterday?

ROB: Is this blackmail?

GABY: You bet it is. Now you have five minutes to cut in…or I'm spilling the beans.

Rob glares at Gaby, but gives a sigh and cuts in. Mr. Fernandez smiles and lets Rob dance with Lenni, who sees how he's glaring at Gaby.

LENNI: Did uh…Gaby tell anyone?

ROB: Not so far. I'm kind of being blackmailed at the moment.

LENNI: (smiles) Good. I told her to do that.

ROB: (looks at her) _You_ did?

LENNI: Yes. I was just…afraid you weren't going to dance with me.

Rob sighs and hold her closer as she wraps her arms around him. Gaby snickers as she stands with Alex and Hector.

GABY: He's gonna kiss her.

HECTOR: What? He won't do that.

GABY: I bet he does.

ALEX: I do too actually.

HECTOR: Uh uh. (crosses arms) No way.

Alex laughs as Jamal comes over.

JAMAL: What's going on here?

GABY: Oh, just a little debate.

ALEX: Yeah. Gaby and I think Rob is going to kiss Lenni.

JAMAL: Are you serious?

HECTOR: (laughs) Yeah. I think they're nuts.

JAMAL: I'm with you man. (crosses arms) Rob wouldn't do that with _Tuan_ here.

GABY: You wanna bet?

JAMAL: (peers at her) Bet?

ALEX: Hey yeah. If uh…Rob kisses Lenni…Hector has to go dance with Casey.

GABY: (to Jamal) And _you_ have to dance with _me_.

JAMAL: (hands on hips) Oh is _that_ your game?

HECTOR: (crosses arms) And if he doesn't?

ALEX: I'll actually dance with Tina…and uh…Gaby will dance with Rob.

GABY: I will?

ALEX: It was your idea, Gab.

Gaby nods and holds out her hand. Jamal peers at her and shakes it while Alex shakes hands with Hector. They then watch Lenni with Rob, who are still dancing slowly. But then the music changes to something else.

MUSIC: _Aw yeah. Aw yeah. You gotta believe._

ROB: Hey! That's your song.

LENNI: Well Dad can't get married if he _doesn't_ play my song.

Rob laughs and starts dancing with Lenni, spinning her around while she sings the song. The rest of the team also dances, although Alex goes to the side and sits with Tina and Tuan.

TINA: Still won't dance, will you?

ALEX: That has yet to be determined.

TINA: Huh?

ALEX: We have a bet going. I have to dance with you if I lose.

TINA: If you _lose_?

Alex sees Tina has an angry look on her face.

ALEX: Because of the _dancing_ part. You know I don't dance.

TUAN: (elbowing Tina) But what if you _win_ this bet?

ALEX: Hector has to dance with Casey…and Jamal has to dance with Gaby.

TINA: With _Gaby_?

ALEX: (holds up hands) Her idea, not mine.

TINA: (nods) Right. So uh…what exactly are you all betting on?

Alex looks at Tuan, who raises an eyebrow.

ALEX: Are Rob and Lenni going to kiss? Or not?

Tina and Tuan look at each other and back at Alex.

TINA: (crosses her arms) I say they _won't_.

ALEX: (raises eyebrows) You sure?

TINA: I'm sure. (to Tuan) You were actually getting along with Rob, which means you're not jealous anymore.

TUAN: (laughs) Oh Tina, Tina. That's not why.

Tina raises her eyebrows as Alex peers at Tuan.

ALEX: It's not?

TUAN: (shakes his head) No. I get along with him because I've come to terms with the fact that Lenni is _his_ girl and not mine.

TINA: (gasps) What? How could that happen? Rob hasn't even been here!

ALEX: But he _is_ writing again.

TINA: Oh come on. Lenni wouldn't fall for Rob just because of his letters. at Tuan Not with you _right _here and taking her out.

Tuan gives her a grin.

TUAN: All right then. What say _we_ make a bet?

TINA: (crosses arms) All right. I say Rob and Lenni are just friends…and _you_ need to go and cut in if I'm right.

TUAN: I will. But if they're _more_ than just friends…(puts a hand on Alex's shoulder) this fine young gentleman gets a kiss from _you_.

Tina looks at Alex, who gives a nod.

ALEX: I kind of like that idea.

TINA: Alex!

ALEX: What? _He's_ the one who said it.

TINA: (frowns at Tuan and crosses her arms) Fine. You are _on_.

They turn back and watch the dancing. Rob and Lenni are laughing as they dance together. At one part of the song, Lenni jumps into Rob's arms as he spins her around. They look at each other and Lenni reaches up and kisses him. Rob sighs and kisses her back as the team looks at each other.

JAMAL: (whispers) Holy cow. He actually did it.

GABY: (whispers back) I _told_ you.

Jamal gives her a look as she holds out her hand. Jamal sighs and starts dancing with her to the next song, which is a romantic slow one. Hector shakes his head and goes over to Casey, who's giggling.

HECTOR: Come on.

CASEY: Huh?

Hector blushes a bit and holds out his hand. Casey gives him a look and takes it and lets him take her to dance. Alex gives a satisfied nod as he looks at Tina, who is gaping at Rob and Lenni. She looks over at Tuan, who shakes his head.

TUAN: I _told_ you she was his.

TINA: But…but…

ALEX: Bet's a bet, Tina.

Tina glares at him, but he just grins at her. She finally gives a sigh and gives Alex a kiss, which he gladly returns. Everyone else continues to dance to the slow and romantic music.

CUT TO: The Bus Station. Jamal and Mr. Jenkins are seeing off Rob and Casey, as is the rest of the team. Rob and Casey shake hands with everyone as they head towards the bus. Hector then gives Casey a letter and she raises her eyebrows.

CASEY: It was my turn to write.

HECTOR: I know but…this is just uh…to read on the bus.

Hector shyly backs up and gives a wave as Casey bites her lip and gets on the bus, carrying her bag. Rob raises an eyebrow and looks at Lenni.

ROB: Do I get one too?

LENNI: No. You get something else.

Rob smiles as Lenni reaches up and kisses him.

EVERYONE ELSE: OOOOOOOHHHH!

Lenni pulls away from Rob, who gives a sigh.

LENNI: Think that'll last until Detroit?

ROB: It'll get me to Cleveland. I'll need a bit more if it's gonna last to Detroit.

Lenni slaps his arm but he laughs and kisses her again while the rest of the team laughs. He then grabs his bags and skateboard and gets on the bus. Rob and Casey then wave out the window to the rest of the team as the bus pulls away.


End file.
